Бирс, Амброз Гвиннет
|Годы активности = 1871—1913 |Направление = Реализм |Жанр = Сатира, роман ужасов |Дебют = «Долина призраков» |Премии = |Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INPROZ/BIRS/ |Сайт = }} Амброз Гвиннет Бирс ( , 24 июня 1842 — 26 декабря 1913?) — американский писатель, журналист, автор юмористических и «страшных» рассказов. Биография Ранняя биография Амброз Бирс родился 24 июня 1842 года в сельской местности в округе Мейгс, штат Огайо. У его отца было десять детей, и всем детям он дал имена, начинающиеся на букву А: Абигайл, Адиссон, Аурелин, Алмеда, Анна, Амелия, Августин, Андрью, Альберт, Амброз. Воспитывался в г. Элкхарт, штат Индиана. Участие в Гражданской войне Севера и Юга После начала Гражданской войны записался в армию юнионистов (северян), служил в Девятом полку Добровольцев Индианы. В 1862 году был прикомандирован к штабу генерала Уильяма Хейзена, исполнял обязанности топографа и картографа. В июне 1864 года был тяжело ранен в голову в Сражении за гору Каннесо. В начале 1865 году был комиссован, но в следующем году вернулся в армию под начало Хейзена. Участвовал в конной экспедиции на Западные равнины с целью инспекции. В конце 1866 году прибыл в Сан-Франциско. Журналистская карьера В Сан-Франциско Бирс получил чин майора и уволился из армии. После войны сменил несколько профессий, пока наконец не нашёл себя в журналистике и политической карикатуре, работая корреспондентом и редактором в газете «''Ньюз Леттер''» и др. Амброз появлялся на страницах газет в качестве колумниста, то есть обозревателя, который даёт оценки сложившейся политической ситуации в стране или событиям за границей. 25 декабря 1871 года Бирс женился на Мэри Эллен Дей. В 1872 году уехал вместе с женой по заданию редакции в Лондон. В то время в Великобритании были очень популярны американские писатели и там один за другим издаются три сборника рассказов писателя. В Туманном Альбионе он за свои язвительные статьи заслужил прозвище «Бирс с горчинкой» (Bitter Bierce; по аналогии с Bitter Beer — «горькое пиво»). В 1876 вернулся в США и стал работать в газете «''Санди Экземинер''» (Сан-Франциско), а затем переехал в Дедвуд (Северная Дакота). Личная жизнь Однако профессиональный успех не доставлял Бирсу удовлетворения, ибо у него возникли неприятности в личной жизни. В 1889 году старший сын Бирса погиб на дуэли из-за женщины, а младший сын, Ли, умер в Нью-Йорке в марте 1901 года от пневмонии . В довершение всего, в 1904 году от него ушла жена. Однако несколькими месяцами позже, 27 апреля 1905 года жена Бирса, Мэри, умерла. Писатель тяжело переживал её смерть.. Исчезновение (гибель) В конце 1913 года немолодой писатель отправился на юг США, чтобы посетить места своих былых сражений. Он проследовал через Луизиану и Техас, затем направился в Мексику, где тогда бушевала революция. В городе Сьюдад-Хуарес писатель присоединился к армии Панчо Вильи в качестве обозревателя. Своё последнее письмо другу Бирс отправил 26 декабря 1913 года, после чего его следы теряются. Обстоятельства этого исчезновения — одного из самых загадочных в истории США — так и остались необъяснёнными. Последними строками его последнего письма были: Некоторые источники также считают возможной датой смерти писателя 11 января 1914 года, т.е. день битвы при Охинаге ( ), однако, достоверных источников, указывающих на участие Бирса в той битве, также нет. Исчезновение Бирса в массовой культуре * Обстоятельства исчезновения легли в основу романа Карлоса Фуэнтеса «Старый гринго» (1985). * Тема исчезновения Бирса обыгрывается в фильме «От заката до рассвета 3: Дочь палача», где писателю уделяется одно из центральных мест в сюжете фильма. * Исчезновение Бирса упоминается в романе Говарда Лавкрафта «Таящийся у порога». * Роберт Хайнлайн в повести «Утраченное наследие» (1940) сделал Бирса бессмертным хранителем эзотерического знания и главой общины Хранителей на горе Шаста. Устав от жизни среди людей, он вернулся на гору. * Роберт Блох в своем рассказе «Люблю блондинок» (1956) так же представляет своеобразную версию исчезновения Амброза Бирса. Творчество Первый рассказ «Долина призраков» Бирс напечатал в 1871 году в журнале «Оверленд Мансли». На страницах этого журнала совсем недавно прославился Брет Гарт. Дебют Бирса, как и первый его сборник рассказов «Самородки и пыль» (1872), не был замечен. Другие сборники тоже не принесли популярности. В 1909—1912 годах публикуется первое и единственное собрание сочинений в двенадцати томах. Тираж — двести пятьдесят экземпляров, но и он не расходится. В своём творчестве Бирс продолжает традиции американской новеллы. В «страшных» рассказах («Человек и змея», «Соответствующая обстановка», «Проклятая тварь») Бирс всегда доводит ужас до самого предела. К «страшным» рассказам примыкают рассказы о Гражданской войне («Случай на мосту через Совиный ручей», «Убит под Ресакой», «Паркер Аддерсон, философ»). Хотя Бирс воевал на стороне северян, но в рассказах его не интересует идеология. Война — это абсурд: абсурдная гибель, абсурдная жестокость, абсурдная храбрость. Юмористические рассказы Бирса саркастичны и далеки от светлого юмора его современника О. Генри («Сальто мистера Свиддлера»). Книга «Словарь Сатаны» — это собрание язвительных афоризмов на разные темы, размещённых в виде словаря. Личность и творчество Амброза Бирса во многом перекликается с его французским современником и коллегой, Альфонсом Алле (1854—1905). Влияние Бирса признавали такие писатели, как Эрнест Хемингуэй и Хорхе Луис Борхес. Лавкрафт об Амброзе Бирсе Говард Лавкрафт в своей статье «Ужас и сверхъестественное в литературе» говорит вот что: Ближе к настоящему величию был эксцентричный и мрачный журналист Амброз Бирс, который родился в 1842 году и тоже участвовал в Гражданской войне, но уцелел и написал несколько бессмертных рассказов, а потом исчез в 1913 году в загадочном тумане, словно сотворенном его собственной жутковатой фантазией. Бирс был известным сатириком и памфлетистом, однако своей литературной репутацией он обязан мрачным и жестоким рассказам; большая их часть так или иначе связана с Гражданской войной и составляет самую яркую и достоверную картину, какую когда-либо это событие имело в литературе. Если по справедливости, то все рассказы Бирса принадлежат литературе ужаса; и, если многие из них имеют дело лишь с физическим и психологическим ужасом внутри Природы, то самые значительные предполагают сверхъестественное зло и составляют значительный вклад в американский фонд литературы о сверхъестественном. Библиография * 1872 — Самородки с песком, намытые в Калифорнии (Nuggets and Dust Panned out in California) * 1872 — Бесовские восторги (The Fiend"s Delight) * 1874 — Паутина из пустого черепа (Cobwebs from an Empty Skull) * 1877 — The Dance of Death * 1891 — В гуще жизни (In the Midst of Life) * 1892 — Черные жуки в янтаре (Black Beetles in Amber) * 1892 — Монах и дочь палача (The Monk and the Hangman’s Daughter) * 1893 — Может ли это быть? (Can Such Things Be?) * 1899 — Фантастические басни (Fantastic Fables) * 1909 — Тень на циферблате (The Shadow on the Dial) * 1909 — Собрание сочинений (Collected Works) * 1911 — Словарь Сатаны (The Devil’s Dictionary) Переводы на русский * Настоящее чудовище. Л., 1926 * Рассказы. М., 1938 * Словарь сатаны и рассказы. М.: Художественная литература, 1966 * Заколоченное окно. Свердловск, Средне-Уральское книжное издательство, 1989. * Ловец человеков: Мистические рассказы. М.: Республика, 1993 * Может ли это быть? М.: Бук Чембэр Интернэшнл, 1995 * Страж мертвеца. СПб: Кристалл, 2000 * Словарь сатаны. Рассказы. М.: Центрполиграф, 2003 * Диагноз смерти. М.: Центрполиграф, 2003 * Лексикон циника. М.: Спецкнига, 2006 Литература * * Ссылки * Американский писатель Амброз Бирс — произведения, фотографии, статьи о писателе * Библиография Амброза Бирса * The Ambrose Bierce Appreciation Society — биография, библиография и др. (на английском языке) * Афоризмы Амброза Бирса * — сообщество в Живом Журнале * Амброз Бирс на Притчи.ру * Рассказ Амброза Бирса «Проклятая тварь» и избранные места из «Словаря Дьявола» в программе «Литературные чтения» на радио «Факультет» * * Примечания Категория:Амброз Бирс Категория:Писатели США Категория:Родившиеся в Огайо Категория:Пропавшие без вести ast:Ambrose Bierce bs:Ambrose Bierce ca:Ambrose Bierce da:Ambrose Bierce de:Ambrose Bierce en:Ambrose Bierce eo:Ambrose Bierce es:Ambrose Bierce fa:آمبروز بیرس fi:Ambrose Bierce fr:Ambrose Bierce hr:Ambrose Bierce hu:Ambrose Bierce is:Ambrose Bierce it:Ambrose Bierce ja:アンブローズ・ビアス la:Ambrosius Bierce nl:Ambrose Bierce no:Ambrose Bierce pl:Ambrose Bierce pt:Ambrose Bierce ro:Ambrose Bierce sk:Ambrose Bierce sv:Ambrose Bierce th:แอมโบรส เบียร์ซ tr:Ambrose Bierce vi:Ambrose Bierce